Creamer (surname)
Individuals with that surname but no separate page Relatives of User:Meganruthfinley‎ The first Creamer relative I have knowledge of being mentioned in the United States is named Jerome Creamer from Prussia. I believe his wife was named Josephine. His son is named William Frederick Creamer, Sr. William was born in Prussia, 5th Oct. 1830. He was German Methodist Episcopal and married Mary Jane Ward on 1st Jan. 1851 in Polk Township, Washington County, Indiana. Where he lived and is buried after death on 23rd July, 1902 in Bethel Cemetery, Pekin, Washington County, IN. Find A Grave: William Frederick Creamer, Sr.: http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=5834994 NOTE: William Federick Creamer (1830-1902) has been proven to NOT be the son of the above Jerome and Josephine Creamer. William F. Creamer's death certificate filed 22 Jul 1902 in Washington County, Indiana states his parents are Frederick Creamer and Catherine Creamer, both born in Germany. The informant was Frederick's 43-year-old son, Asa "A. B." Creamer. In the 1860 and 1870 censuses there is a woman named Catherine "Pealey" or "Bierly" living with William, Mary Jane and their children. It is believed this Catherine, born between 1805 and 1810 is possibly Frederick's mother, perhaps having been widowed and remarried into a local Bierly family. If this is the case, Asa certainly would have known his mother's name. Vicki Klein Find A Grave: Asa Benjamin: http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=5830356 Children of William F. Creamer and Mary Jane Ward: Mary C., Charles A., Catherine, Jane E., Elnora, Lorena Missy, William Jr. and Dennis. My list: Mary Elizabeth (1852-1941), Charles Alonzo (1858-1920), Asa Benjamin (1859-1927), Hattie Catherine (1864-1950), Jane E. (1866-1899), Elnora Ellen (1868-1939), Lorena Missy (1870-1950), William Frederick Jr. (1872-1950), Dennis Albert ( 1874-1962), VK ---- Charles Alonza Creamer, son of William Frederick Creamer, Sr. and Mary Jane Ward, was born in 1859 in Indiana. His childhood was spent in Polk Township, Washington County, Indiana. In 1880 he was living in Polk Township, DeKalb County, Missouri. He married Margaret Elvira Robison on 24 Jan. 1883 in Clark County, Indiana. He did not interview with the census in 1890. In 1900 he is in Justice Precinct 6 Wichita, TX. In 1910 he is in Justice Precinct 2, Wichita, Texas. In 1920 he is in Justice 3 Wichita, TX where he died that year and is buried in Highland Cemetery, Iowa Park, Wichita County, TX. I believe the precinct lines changed rather than he actually moved houses. Find A Grave: C. A. Creamer: http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=60325086 Margaret Elvirah Robison http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=60325164Creamer-Robinson ---- Mother: Mrs. Margaret Elvira Robison Mar. 12, 1854- Mar. 28, 1928 Father: Charles Alonza Creamer Mar. 22, 1858 – Mar. 30 1920 Daughters: ---- Myrtle Eliza Nov. 9, 1883 Lyndah May Nov. 26, 1884 Clara Pearl Mar. 27, 1886 Goldah Hamilton Apr. 21, 1888 – Feb. 28, 1899 M: N/A, age 11 Find a Grave: http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GSln=Creamer&GSiman=1&GScid=4219&GRid=60325124& Rose Belle Aug. 10 1889 M: Ralph White Find a Grave: http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GSln=Creamer&GSiman=1&GScid=4219&GRid=52209821& Chloe Ethel Mar. 11, 1891- Aug. 1926 M: Roy White Willard Find a Grave: http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GSln=Creamer&GSiman=1&GScid=4219&GRid=60472694& Daisy Margaret Oct. 4, 1892 - 1988 Nellie Victoria Oct. 30, 1894 See also External links